


Almost

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, First Kiss, almost, damn you joker, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: An almost kiss.





	

Sighing, Shepard grabs Kaidan's offered hand. It's warm and calloused, and she can't help but wonder what his hands would feel like running the length of her back. She moves to pull herself up; at the same moment Kaidan tugs her arm, and suddenly she's stumbling forward, time slowing to a crawl. Kaidan's hands make their way to her waist, and she inhales sharply, their lips mere inches apart. Flushing, she closes the gap, lips parted-

Joker's voice is abruptly blasting across the comm, and Shepard finds herself jumping back.

"Sorry to interrupt, Commander. Got a message from Captain Anderson."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah yeah a totally cliché moment for the 'almost' prompt, but I wanted to see if I could manage to convey the scene, emotions, AND interruption in 100 words. So y'know. Here it is. :)


End file.
